


Destiny Calls

by daviderl



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Followup story to  "Call It Destiny".<br/>Xena goes looking for Gabrielle, and finds her.<br/>Callisto takes the entire village of Poteidaia captive, and threatens to burn them all if Xena doesn't show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gone

**Destiny Calls**

  
**Chapter One**   
**Gone**   


Xena slowly rode toward the small farm. Even before she got within hailing distance she could tell something wasn’t as it should be. The closer she got the more evident it was that little had been done for a long time. The garden gate was open and was hanging by a single hinge. Goats and rabbits were eating what little was left of the vegetables. The fence was broken down in places, and the barn door was laying on the ground. If it hadn’t been for the trickle of smoke coming from the chimney, she would have thought it was abandoned.

Xena dismounted and yelled out to anyone inside the house. The door squeaked open, and a dirty, disheveled Perdicus came out on the porch. Xena could smell the stale wine and days old sweat on him.

“What in Tartarus do you want?” he asked, slurring his words slightly.

“Gabrielle.”

“Not here! She ran off months ago. Go talk to her folks, maybe THEY know where she is!”

And without another word, he went back inside and slammed the door. With a quick, last look around, Xena got back on her horse and headed into Poteidaia, which was in a direct line to Gabrielle’s parent’s farm on the other side of the village. As she rode through town, she was aware of the stares and whispers.

There was a time when she was used to being stared at, even welcomed it, because it was always out of fear and hatred. But now it was as if she was the subject of old women’s idle gossip. Xena urged her horse on a little faster, anxious to get to the farm to find out what was going on. Just as Xena dismounted, Herodotus came out to meet her, followed by Hecuba and Lila.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“I’m looking for Gabrielle.”

“She’s not here, thanks to you!”

“What do you mean? I haven’t seen her for almost a year.”

“She left a good husband and a good life to go off looking for YOU! You should be very proud!” The contempt in his voice was very evident.

“Why would she do that? The last time I saw her she was happy and contented to be married to Perdicus.”

“Because she was cursed by the gods. All that warrior nonsense you put in her head; all her talk about ‘equality’ and ‘being partners’ with her husband; her stupid, stubborn independence – it insulted the gods into taking away her ability to bear children.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“Perdicus is a good man and was a good husband, but that wasn’t enough for Gabrielle. She still had that wander lust YOU put into her! I hope you’re happy. You always end up ruining the lives of people no matter where you go, even when you’re not around!”

All during Herodotus’ tirade, Xena noticed Lila had an angry look on her face and was shaking her head.

Herodotus continued. “I think it’s time for you to leave, before you corrupt the only daughter I have left. And don’t come back! You’re not welcome here.”

Behind him, Lila was mouthing words to Xena, “B-e-h-i-n-d   t-h-e   b-a-r-n.”

Xena nodded slightly to her, then without a word got on her horse and rode off. After riding out of sight of the house, she circled back around until she saw Lila waiting for her.

“Lila, what’s going on?”

“Oh, Xena, I hardly know where to start, just so much has happened.”

“Then start at the beginning.”

Lila took a deep breath. “Well, let me see. At first, when Gabrielle and Perdicus got here, things were okay. It was obvious that Gabrielle missed you, but a few days later there was this big celebration in honor of their marriage, and then they went to live on the farm that Perdicus’ parents owned. But they both died about a month or two later from a bad fever that got half the town sick."

Lila looked around to make sure her father wasn't anywhere, then continued.

"But they worked hard. Of course, they had lots of help from everyone. That's the way it is here – everybody pitches in to help everybody else. And I think Gabrielle was happy. Whenever we’d meet in the market place she was always smiling and laughing and talking about how great it was being married to Perdicus. But now that I think about it, it seemed like she was just a little bit too joyful. I mean, it’s hard, working a farm and trying to please a demanding husband at the same time.”

“Demanding? How?”

“Well, Father was right about one thing – Gabrielle was very independent. And she did think that they should be partners, like you and she were. But men are funny, they want their wives to be just that, wives, not partners. One time they had an argument about it right out in public.”

“What was Herodotus talking about when he said Gabrielle was cursed?”

“Gabrielle never got pregnant, not the whole year they were married. And that caused problems. Father convinced Perdicus that she was cursed because of all the running around and fighting she did with you. But I think things started getting really bad right after the time you came to visit. Gabrielle became even more insistent about Perdicus not ordering her around. She kept telling him she wasn’t his slave. And then we found out that once a month he would go off for several days. He’d say he was hunting, but word got around that he was laying with women in a couple of the nearby villages. I guess he was hoping one of them would give him a son.”

Xena shook her head in sad disbelief. “That sure doesn’t sound like the Perdicus I knew. So what caused her to leave?”

“It was right after their first anniversary. Joxer came to visit; to help them celebrate, he thought. He brought her, them, a carving of a unicorn to put on the mantle for good luck. Well, Perdicus was gone at the time. I guess Gabrielle told Joxer everything that was happening. Anyway, he stayed the night, but when he was leaving the next morning, Perdicus rode up just as Gabrielle was giving him a goodbye hug. Well, the first thing he did was to accuse them of sleeping together.”

“You’re joking! Gabrielle and JOXER?”

“Not only that, but he threatened to kill Joxer. Gabrielle had to get between them, and she told Joxer to leave. Then, according to Gabrielle, when Perdicus saw the unicorn, he threw it into the fire, claiming it was some kind of ‘special’ gift just for Gabrielle. So Gabrielle came here to get away from him for a while, and then decided she would rather be with you than him, so she left. That was almost two months ago, and no one’s heard from her since.”

“I wish I’d known. I don’t know what I could have done, but I sure don’t like the idea of Gabrielle out there alone. I know she can take care of herself, but still . . . .”

Lila’s voice took on the tone of desperation. “Xena, you’ve GOT to find her! Please. I’ve been so worried about her. Even Mother is worried. She hasn’t said anything, but I can tell. Please find her!”

Xena put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’ll find her. And when I do, I’ll send word back to you. She’s as good found right now.”

“But how? The trail’s two-months cold.”

“Haven’t you heard?” Xena answered with a slight smile. “I have many skills. Don’t worry, I can find her.”

Just then they heard Herodotus yelling for Lila.

“Father’s calling, I better go see what he wants. May the gods be with you.”

“Just one more thing, do you have any idea where she was going?”

“West, she was heading west. I have to go.”

Xena mounted up and rode off as Lila ran back to the house. After she had ridden a little way, Xena stopped her horse and just stared at the countryside in front of her.

“Okay, Gabrielle,” she said out loud. “Where are you? I’m sure you must have covered quite a distance in two months, even on foot.”

Xena went silent, thinking, trying to decide the best way to look for her. Finally, she said out loud again, “Well, Gabrielle, you kept saying we’re connected somehow, so it’s up to you to tell me where to find you.”

Xena looked around, chose a direction, and then clicked her heels into the horse’s sides and set off after her soul mate.


	2. Together Again

  
**Chapter Two**   
**Together Again**   


Gabrielle sat next to the campfire, a blanket draped loosely over her shoulders, absently poking the fire with a long stick, and watching the sparks as they drifted lazily toward the heavens. Then she heard the sound of horse coming in her direction. She slowly rested her free hand on her staff, just in case. She heard the horse stop, still far enough away  not to be seen from the light of the campfire, then she heard the rider dismount. Her hand tighten around the staff and waited.

“Is this fire for anyone, or are you going to be selfish about it?”

Gabrielle jumped up and ran to meet Xena.

“Xena! You’re here!” Gabrielle exclaimed as her arms went tightly around Xena. Xena’s arms encircled Gabrielle and kissed her on the top of the head.

Neither woman spoke as they stood there holding each other, both thankful they were together again. Gabrielle backed up a bit and her hands went to Xena’s cheeks, then let her hands travel down to her shoulders and to her elbows as Xena’s hands were holding Gabrielle’s. Their eyes locked on each other’s.

Gabrielle started to make a clever comment, but she was too choked up to speak, so she just hugged her again.  
The next time they broke the embrace they backed up a little farther apart, but still held each other’s hands. Gabrielle still couldn’t speak, unaware of the tears of joy she was crying. Xena reached up to catch one of the tears.

“All that crying will make your eyes puffy.” She said.

Gabrielle smiled through the tears and attempted to wipe them away, but there were too many. They finally sat down on the fallen tree Gabrielle had been using for a seat. As they did, Xena’s arm went around Gabrielle and Gabrielle’s head rested on Xena’s shoulder. Neither one wanted to talk right now.

Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her, and Gabrielle asked, “How did you ever find me?”

“I just let you lead me here.”

“What? How did I do that?”

“Well, you always said we had some kind of connection, so I just decided to let myself go where I would, and if there was that connection, it would bring me to you. I guess you were right.”

“So if you were looking for me, then I suppose you’ve been to Poteidaia, huh?”

“Yep. Wasn’t a pleasant trip. Lila was the only one who didn’t look at me like I was some evil monster. She told me what happened. She’s really worried about you, you know. I promised her that when I found you I’d send word.”

“Got myself into a real mess, didn’t I?”

“From what I understand, it wasn’t your fault.”

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know whose fault it was. I suppose I could blame the gods, but what good would that do? I don’t believe they don’t care one way or another.”

“Did Perdicus really change that much?”

“Yeah, but maybe it was my fault after all. I was too independent and stubborn and to used to being treated like a person, and not a like a servant. I don’t know.”

“From what Lila told me, it sounded like Perdicus was angry because you didn’t get pregnant.”

“That’s part of it, maybe a big part of it. All I know is that after a few months, things weren’t so good between us.”

“Lila said it started right after I came to visit.”

“No, looking back on it now, I think that your visit only brought it out. And by the way, what did Perdicus say to you to make you leave so suddenly?”

“Well, right after you went to bed, I went outside to relieve myself. When I came back in, Perdicus was waiting for me. He said he wanted to talk to me –

 

_“Xena, I think there’s something you should know.”_

_“I’m listening.”_

_“Gabrielle and I have a good life here. We’re happy, and we have plans for our future together. But Gabrielle still misses all that traveling around you and she did, and she misses you. And the longer you stay here, the more she’ll wonder if it was the right decision to marry me. I don’t want to lose Gabrielle, but I’m afraid with you here, that’s a real possibility.”_

_“So what are you saying? You want me to go?”_

_“I do. As soon as possible. Tomorrow would be good.”_

_“But I just got here. Gabrielle and I were making plans to . . . .”_

_“That doesn’t matter. You have to leave.”_

_“And if I don’t?”_

_“This is my house and my property, and if I tell you to go, you will leave.”_

_“This is Gabrielle’s home, too. I think she might have something to say about it.”_

_“Not as much as you think. She’s my wife, not my equal. Look, I don’t want to be unreasonable about this, but if you care anything about Gabrielle at all, if you care about her happiness, then you won’t make her choose one of us over the other. It’s not fair to her and it’s not fair to me.”_

_“Maybe you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I have to leave after being here less than a day.”_

_“Yes, it does. Tomorrow morning you and Gabrielle say your goodbyes, then I want you to ride out of here. Maybe in a year or so you can come back to visit. But right now, I want you gone.”_

“Xena, I can’t believe he said that. You should have told me!”

“If I had it would only have started an argument between you two, and I didn’t want to do that. So I just left. But that’s in the past. Lila said he was visiting women in other villages.”

Gabrielle nodded. “He wanted a child, a son, and I was beginning to think it would never happen, but . . . .”

Xena got a strange feeling something was coming. “But what?”

Gabrielle got an odd look on her face and her eyes got moist again. “Xena, I – I’m pregnant!”

“What! Are you sure?”

“It’s been two months since I had my woman’s time. I’ve never gone that long before.”

“Then, that’s good news! Right? Isn’t that what Perdicus wanted?”

“Sure it is. But after us being married for a year and nothing happening, and then right after seeing Joxer coming out of the house after spending the night I turn up pregnant, what’s he going to think?”

Xena didn’t answer right away and Gabrielle looked at her, hoping for a quick solution.

Then Xena said, “Gabrielle, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but when Joxer spent the night, you’re sure you and he didn’t – I mean . . . .”

Gabrielle had a shocked look on her face. “Xena! You can’t be serious! You actually think that Joxer and I – DID IT?”

“NO! No, of course not. I’m just trying to understand the timing, that’s all. Lila said that Perdicus would leave once a month after he knew you weren’t pregnant. So if he was gone when Joxer was there, and now you’re expecting . . . You see what I’m getting at? Something doesn’t add up.”

“It adds up. The last couple of months before Joxer came, Perdicus started making his visits two, sometimes three times a month. I mean, we still were having sex, not that I was ever in the mood. But he just happened to be away when Joxer got there. See? No reason the think anything about anything.”

Xena was silent, there weren’t any magic words she could say to fix this. She didn’t know what to do. For a long time neither spoke. Occasionally they would look at each other, but there was nothing to say.

Finally, Gabrielle looked at Xena and said, “Not to be changing the subject, but when Joxer came to see me, he said you two went after Callisto. Why would you take him, of all people?”

Xena chuckled. “I didn’t take him, he followed me. I thought I slipped away from him while he was sleeping, but somehow he found me.”

“That’s right! I remember, he said his horse was following yours.”

“Well, no wonder. Actually, I guess it was a good thing he did, because Callisto had me strapped into a heavy wooden chair. And when he came running into the cave she and her men were using for a hideout, she was distracted and I was able to pluck my Chakram off her belt clip with the toe of my boot and free myself.”

“How did you ever let yourself get captured?”

“Because I underestimated Callisto. She knew I was following her and was waiting for me to sneak into her cave and free you from being tied up to a post.”

“How could that be? I was never . . . .”

“It wasn’t you, but I didn’t know it until I was surrounded. It was some poor girl who killed herself after Callisto’s men had their way with her. And she looked enough like you that Callisto tied her body to the post so I’d think it was you.”

“So what happened? Did you take her back to prison? Or – kill her? ”

“Neither. While I was fighting her men she got away. But she’s still causing problems. Every once in a while I’ll hear about her and her army raiding a village, but by the time I get there, I’ve missed her by a few days. But she always leaves the same message, to me – that all the blood she spills is on my hands.”

They made more small talk, anything to stay away from Gabrielle’s problem. But soon, Gabrielle began to get sleepy.

“I think I could use some sleep.” She told Xena. “I haven’t gotten much these past couple of months. But now that you’re here, I shouldn’t have any problem falling right to sleep.”

“We both could use some, I guess. See you in the morning.”

After they settled into their sleeping furs, and things got quiet, Gabrielle said, “Xena, I know it might not seem like it, what with my little problem and all, but I am so very glad you’re here. Promise me you’ll never let me leave you again.”

Xena gave a small laugh. “I promise,” she said, but in her heart she felt it was a promise she might not be able to keep.

“Now that we’re together again, I know things will work out. Somehow, you always know just what to do. Good night, Xena. I love you.”

“I love you too, Gabrielle. Good night.”

‘. . . _Just what to do_.’ Xena thought to herself. ‘ _You’re right, I do know what you should do, but you won’t like it._ ’

It took Xena long time to fall asleep, but hearing Gabrielle’s soft, even breathing again was more comforting than she remembered.


	3. The Right Thing to Do

**Chapter Three**

**The Right Thing to Do**

The next morning, as usual, Xena was up before the sun. Gabrielle had gotten up while Xena was away from the camp relieving herself. Even before she could say good morning, Gabrielle put her arms around Xena, hugging her.

“Good morning to you, too. What’s with the hug?” Xena asked as she returned it.

“Just making sure this is real, and not another dream.”

“It’s real, all right. Now, how about some breakfast?”

After they ate, Gabrielle asked Xena what she should do. Xena didn’t answer right away, which caused Gabrielle a little concern.

“Gabrielle,” Xena started. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do. What kind of question is that?”

“And do you believe that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you?”

“Xena, what’s going on?”

“Would you just answer the question?”

“Yes, I know you would never intentionally hurt me.”

“Even if you disagreed with what I thought was best for you?”

Gabrielle’s answer came slower, and with some suspicion. “I – guess.”

“Then, I think we should go back to Poteidaia.”

“Why?” Gabrielle asked, a little alarmed. Then she realized what Xena was saying. “You’re going to take me back and leave me there, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to, I can see it in your face.”

“I’m not going to leave you, Gabrielle, if they’ll let me stay. But considering that you're carrying Perdicus’ baby, I think he has a right to know.”

“I told you! He won’t believe it’s not Joxer’s.”

“You don’t know that. But even if he does, don’t you think your parents would want to know they have a grandchild on the way? And Lila – you know she’d want to know.”

“Xena, why are you doing this?”

“Because I’m concerned about your health, and the health of your baby.”

“Why should there be any concern? I’m healthy and strong.”

“Gabrielle, you know what kind of life we lead on the road – bandits, warlords, the cold hard ground, rain, snow. Once you’re six or seven months along, how are you going to protect yourself and your baby? How am I supposed to protect you?”

“So we’ll find a village with a decent inn to stay for a while, it doesn’t have to be Poteidaia.”

“We could do that. And we could shovel horse droppings in some stable to pay for the food and lodging.”

“You’re determined we’re going back to Poteidaia, aren’t you?”

“Gabrielle, when your child is born, it, and its mother should be with her family. Afterward, if things between you and Perdicus don’t work out, and you want to leave, then we’ll go.”

“And you’ll stay with me the whole time?”

“If I can; if Herodotus lets me. Or if Perdicus says it’s okay with him, I’ll stay at your - HIS, farm.”

“Fine. We’ll go back home, and then I guess we’ll see.”

“I don’t like the thought of losing you, Gabrielle, whether it’s from complications from childbirth, or some robber getting lucky in a fight because you can’t defend yourself.”

“All right, Xena! I said we’ll go back, you don’t have to keep beating me over the head with your reasons!”

“Sorry, I just – well, I’m sorry.”

Gabrielle took a moment to think about what she said, then put her arms around Xena.

“No, I’M sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I know you only want what’s best for me.”

“Even if you don’t agree with me?”

Gabrielle smiled. “Even if I don’t agree with you. I guess we should get packed up and get started for home.”

 


	4. Pathetic!

  
**Chapter Four**   
**Pathetic!**   


The two of them, a man and a woman wearing hooded robes so their faces couldn’t easily be seen, slowly walked through the market place, searching each face.

“Why can’t we just sack and burn this village first? Then we can look for her among the bodies.”

“Theodorus, how many times will I have to say it – I want that little blonde alive so I can have the pleasure of watching Xena’s face as she watches her dear Gabrielle burn to a crisp.”

“But it’s been a year, don’t you think it’s time to move on to bigger villages and better looting and pillaging?”

Callisto, now angry, grabbed Theodorus by the front of his robe. “As long as Xena’s alive, I will NEVER give up my quest, my eternal dream. Do you understand?”

“S – sure, I understand perfectly.”

Callisto released him before they attracted attention, her anger suddenly subsiding. “I doubt that. NO ONE understands how I feel, least of all you.”

They continued to walk the market place, examining the faces. They didn’t find the one they were looking for.

“I could use a goblet of ale, or two, to wash away this dust in my throat.” Theodorus said as they approached a tavern.

“Why aren’t I surprised?” Callisto asked. “I guess I wouldn’t mind a cool drink of water.”

Just then she grabbed Theodorus’ robe, stopping him. “Look!” She said, a little excited. “Is that who I think it is?”

She was looking at a man who had stumbled out of the tavern and was obviously drunk.

“Who?” Theodorus asked.

“HIM! Look at him!”

Theodorus looked again, but didn’t know who he was supposed to be looking at, so he just nodded his head.

“That IS him!” Callisto said. “That’s Gabrielle’s husband, the one I thought I killed.”

“So, if he’s here, then she is too?”

“Would you LOOK at him? He’s pathetic! What has she done to him? Oh, this is priceless! The last time I saw him he was trying to protect her from me, and he was unarmed. Who would have ever thought such an irritating, insignificant little nobody could turn her husband into such a dismal wretch of a man? I almost hate to kill her!”

“Are we going to follow him?”

“Theodorus, I want you to go back to camp and pick out five riders and put them on five of our fastest horses. I want them to spread out in all directions and have them give this message to everyone they see – they are to say that I have Gabrielle held captive and if Xena ever wants to see her again -- alive, she had better come to – what’s the name of this village?”

“Poteidaia.”

“She had better get here as soon as she can.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Not so fast! Next, tomorrow morning, starting at day break, have my men to go to every farm within a half day’s ride and bring everyone they can find here, to the market place, in chains.”

Theodorus waited for more instructions.

“What are you waiting for? GO!”

After Theodorus left, Callisto continued to watch Perdicus. He was trying to borrow dinars from those going into the tavern. Most were ignoring him. A few chastised him, telling him to go home, sleep it off and sober up. Callisto was still amazed at Gabrielle’s destructive influence on him. She marveled at the thought of it.

 


	5. "With All the Gods as My Witness!"

  
**Chapter Five**   
**"With All the Gods as My Witness"**   


“We’ll be in Poteidaia in a few more days. Do you want to go straight home to the farm, or would you rather stop off at your parents first?”

“I don’t know. I still don’t think this is such a good idea.”

“Gabrielle, you know this is the only real choice you have. Anything else would be running away. And the Gabrielle I know doesn’t do that.”

“Then you don’t know me as well as you think you do. What do you think I was doing when I left Perdicus and Poteidaia?”

“You were looking for me, not running away. Unless, of course, you knew you were pregnant when you left.”

“No, I didn’t know it then. But no matter how you try to explain it or justify it, I was still running away.”

Xena didn’t answer. Her strategy to build up Gabrielle’s courage wasn’t working.

“But I do appreciate the attempt to make me feel better about myself.” Gabrielle continued.

Xena looked at her, her brow a bit furrowed, then they both smiled. Each knew the other better than anyone else, even after being apart for over a year. Nothing of any consequence was said the rest of the day.

They spent the night in an old, rat infested inn, but it was better than sleeping outside in the cold, drizzling rain that had started just before sunset. Xena figured it would be better for Gabrielle even though it would be another two months before her pregnancy would be evident. She didn’t want Gabrielle to get chilled and catch a cold.

The next morning, breakfast was interrupted by a rider spreading the message that Callisto was holding Gabrielle hostage and if Xena wanted to see her again, she had better got to Poteidaia as soon as possible. Even though they knew it was a lie, since Gabrielle was obviously with Xena, they also knew that Callisto was, indeed, in Poteidaia.

As Xena hurriedly saddled Argo, a villager from Poteidaia who had escaped Callisto’s army galloped into town with news that the village was being held captive by an insane woman with a band of outlaws, and she was threatening to burn every man, woman and child there. Xena and Gabrielle immediately left for Poteidaia at an equally full gallop.

They approached Gabrielle’s parents’ farm carefully, but it was evident no one was there, and that there had been a struggle. The inside of the house was in shambles – there were broken dishes and pottery scattered throughout the main room, and the table and chairs were overturned.

“Damn that Callisto!” Gabrielle cried. “If she’s harmed them, I will kill her! With all the gods as my witness, I swear I will!”

Xena allowed her to vent her rage. Later, she would need Gabrielle to have a clear head if they were to rescue her family and the people of Poteidaia. But she stopped Gabrielle from immediately hurrying to the village.

“We have to have a plan, and we have to be careful. I was careless the first time and I got captured. We can’t go rushing in to do battle with her men. I’d prefer there were no casualties.”


	6. Fighting for Freedom

  
**Chapter Six**   
**Fighting for Freedom**   


Despite Gabrielle’s impatience, Xena talked her into waiting until just before dawn before the two of them would sneak into Poteidaia to get a good look at what the situation was. 

A makeshift cage was built out of poles from the stalls and booths. It had been placed in the open area between the marketplace and the tavern. And since there was no one tending the tavern to stop them, Callisto’s men often sneaked in for a goblet of ale or wine. Consequently, it was easy to slip by the sentries, who were dozing while they were on guard duty.

After assessing the situation, Xena convinced Gabrielle to join the prisoners inside the cage. Xena wanted someone on the inside to prepare them. It was easy enough to take some of the weapons -- knives and short swords, from the sleeping guards.

And it was easy to get Gabrielle inside the cage. It was then her responsibility to get the few weapons to those who would best be able to use them when the time came. She first awakened Herodotus, Hecuba and Lila to let them know she was there. But it was hard to get Herodotus’ cooperation. It took both Hecuba and Lila to convince him that Xena could distract Callisto and her men, and that she could make sure they would be able to escape from the cage.

One by one, they passed out the weapons to the few they knew they could count on. Gabrielle was uncertain if Perdicus should be let in on the plan, but Lila reminded Gabrielle that at one time Perdicus was a fine warrior, and the time spent as a prisoner had allowed him to sober up, and he was angry, and more than ready to fight to protect his village. But Gabrielle wasn’t ready to face him, so she had Herodotus go to him with one of the swords.

While this was going on, Xena had slipped back out of town to wait until she thought Gabrielle and the rest of them were ready. Then riding hard and fast, Xena battled her way back to the temporary prison where Callisto was waiting, with a handful of archers. Xena pulled up not too far from Callisto, ignoring everyone but Callisto.

“Where’s Gabrielle?” Xena asked menacingly, then looking toward the prison, she yelled out, “Gabrielle! GABRIELLE!”

After waiting a moment, Xena looked back at Callisto, “I said, where’s Gabrielle? If you’ve hurt her, or . . . .”

“Relax.” Callisto replied calmly. “I don’t have your precious Gabrielle.”

“What are you saying? You messenger . . . .”

Callisto laughed. “I can’t believe you fell for that! But the truth is, she’s not here. They say she left almost three months ago looking for you. But I guess it doesn’t really matter. Even if you can’t watch her die, you can watch her friends and family burn, before I kill you.”

“That’s never going to happen.” Xena answered.

Then suddenly Xena was back flipping off of Argo and easily avoiding the arrows that had been fired wildly since the archers hadn’t expected her to do anything. And while spinning, Xena threw her Chakram high into the air. It sailed off in a looping arc, then flew down to the cage, its razor sharp edge cutting through the ropes that held the front of the cage together, weakening it enough that those inside were able to push it down, much to the surprise of Callisto’s guards.

As she landed cat-like on her feet, Xena simultaneously caught the returning Chakram and pulled her sword from its scabbard. Callisto was screaming -- at her men to attack, and in anger and frustration that her plans were being thwarted. And drawing her own sword, she and Xena ran at each other, intending to kill the other.

The men of Poteidaia were fighting with anything they could find – some with the few weapons Gabrielle had supplied them with, and others with the poles that had made up the bars of the cage, and picking up the swords and spears that had been dropped by Callisto’s thugs. Only the children and women, except Gabrielle, stayed within the relative safety of the cage. As more of the villagers acquired weapons, Callisto’s men began to fall back from the vicious assault, and soon most of them were running away.

Xena and Callisto were taking turns as they fought each other – one, then the other would take the offensive, often exchanging punches and kicks as well as narrowly avoiding being hacked or stabbed. Soon Callisto realized that more and more she was on the defensive. Xena’s skill, experience and strength was making the difference.

As they fought, Callisto was using her peripheral vision to look for some kind of advantage. Then she saw it. Gabrielle was standing atop an overturned wagon, using its extra height as an advantage, and had a spear she picked up to use as a battle staff to fight with. As she ducked under Xena’s sword, Callisto was able to scoop up a fallen dagger, then spinning away from Xena, she hurled the knife toward Gabrielle.

“Gabrielle!” Xena yelled out, hoping the battling bard would be able to duck out of the way.

Gabrielle looked in Xena’s direction just in time to see the dagger flying towards her, but not in time to avoid it. But just before the dagger struck her, Perdicus jumped to the top of the wagon, putting himself between the deadly missile and Gabrielle, knocking her to the ground. But the blade pierced his back and cut into his heart, and he fell to the ground next to Gabrielle.

Even though the wind was knocked out of her, Gabrielle managed to crawl to Perdicus and cradle his head in her lap. As she felt his life slip away, Gabrielle cried out, her face on his, caressing him as she wept.

Xena looked back around for Callisto, but she had vanished. Seeing that the battle was all but over, Xena ran to Gabrielle and Perdicus. As she knelt down to try to help, Gabrielle looked up at her.

“He’s dead!” she wailed. “My husband is dead!” And she began to cry even harder.

Despite her grief and tears, Gabrielle became aware of severe cramps in her belly, cramps that turned into pain.

“Xena! Something’s wrong!”

Gabrielle doubled over, grabbing her lower abdomen. She cried out again in pain, then passed out.

 


	7. Loss - and Goodbye

 

  
**Chapter Seven**   
**Loss, and Goodbye**

Gabrielle looked up at Xena from the bed she was lying on.

“Feeling any better?” Xena asked her.

Gabrielle smiled faintly and nodded slightly.

“I guess you know what happened.”

Gabrielle nodded again, then said, barely above a whisper, “I lost my baby.”

“It must have been the fall.”

“I know. I hit the ground so hard. But if Perdicus hadn’t . . . .”

And then the memory and the cause of Perdicus’ death came back to her. As she began to cry, Xena sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Gabrielle up to hold and console her. When the tears ran out, Xena slowly and gently lowered Gabrielle back down and caressing her cheek.

“Try to get some sleep.” She suggested.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, squeezing out a few more tears, then opened her eyes in alarm. “You’re not leaving are you?”

“No. I want to check on the wounded. Some of them are hurt pretty bad. Lila will stay near. If you need anything, just tell her. She’ll find me.”

Xena didn’t return to Herodotus’ house until after dark. Gabrielle was sitting at the table eating soup. When Hecuba offered Xena supper, Xena looked quickly at Herodotus, but he was occupied repairing a broken chair. After the meal, Xena was telling them about the wounded, and the town Elders’ plans for rebuilding the damaged market, and how to better protect the people of Poteidaia.

When it was time to turn in for the night Herodotus surprised them all when he suggested Xena make a pallet next to the fireplace. Everyone expected she would have to leave. Gabrielle slept with Lila. The next morning Gabrielle and Lila were allowed to sleep late while Xena and Herodotus talked.

“I suppose we all owe you a debt of gratitude.” He told her. “But on the other hand, the only reason that woman came here at all was because of you. And Perdicus wouldn’t have had to die. And our grandchild would not have been lost.”

Xena decided not to respond. His attitude wasn’t anything new. So she sat, letting him say what he needed to.

“I know you care about Gabrielle, but sometimes caring isn’t enough. Sometimes it can be hurtful to the one you care for. And sometimes it can be hurtful to those around her. Now that Perdicus is dead, I suppose Gabrielle will be leaving. There’s nothing here she wants, not like she wants to be with you. I love my daughter and I want her to be safe and happy. I don’t know how safe she’ll be with you, but I do know she’ll be happier. So I’m depending on you to keep her from harm.”

“Herodotus, I love Gabrielle as much as anyone I’ve ever loved before. The year we were apart was the worst, the saddest year I’ve ever known. I would give my life to protect hers. You can rest assured I will do everything in my power to keep her safe.”

The two of them looked into each other’s eyes, then Herodotus dropped his to his hands folded on the table in front of him. Xena suspected he was hiding unshed tears.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starved.” Gabrielle said as she entered the room.

Hecuba, who had been in the room, but out of the conversation, hurried to dish up plates of stew. Gabrielle seemed to be her old self again, but everyone still went out of their way to make sure she was comfortable. For the next few days, Xena did whatever was needed to help the rest of the villagers rebuild and clean up the town. Gabrielle was able to help, but was often reminded not to do too much.

As they all were sitting down to supper, everyone just seemed to know that it would be the last supper they would eat together. The next day Xena and Gabrielle would be leaving. The conversation was purposely kept light, with happy stories and tall tales being told. They all stayed up later than usual.

Again, Xena and Herodotus and Hecuba were the first ones up the next morning. There were things still to be said, but they stayed silent, not wanting to bring up anything that would leave hard feelings behind when Xena and Gabrielle left. After a large breakfast and extra provisions for the road, Gabrielle gave her final hugs to her parents and sister. With the last words of affection, Gabrielle was helped up onto Argo, and settled in behind Xena.

As they rode off, Gabrielle turned to wave one last time. But the sight of the three of them standing together, waving to her brought a lump to her throat. Not knowing when she might see them again, if ever, was too much for her and she quickly turned back around and put her arms around Xena, squeezing her tightly as she sobbed into her back.

Herodotus, Hecuba and Lila watched as the two of them rode away. Even from a distance, it was evident how tightly Gabrielle held onto Xena.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
